plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThePurplePi
Hi Hi. I would like to be friends with you and help develop this wiki together. OK?Asiaworld (talk) 13:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah Sure! Pranavvinc3 (talk) 13:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Zomboss Your avatar, um, looks familiar... I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 16:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Zomboss WHOA! Thats amazing. 42 in a row? I changed it :) I've left KA Wiki Pranavvinc3 (talk) 12:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Zomboss 2 Volcanic Vast hi can u please leave ideas for volcanic vast on my talk page thx Asiaworld (talk) 13:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Instructions (possibly) for unfollowing Tibet's feed Hi Pranav, I am not sure this is the right place to leave a message but I saw your message on Tibet's wall yesterday. There is a possibility that you may accidentally be "following" his message wall. This would explain why you receive notifications every time someone else posts there. If you are truly annoyed by this I would recommend unfollowing him. On our wiki, go to your message wall. Along the right you will see a little box that says "Pages I'm following." Click on "See all." Hover over the ones you wish to unfollow and click the x. I find I have to do this once every couple weeks, because even though I have my defaults set as "don't follow anyone" I still have to auto-follow some places where I edit. Best of luck! If you have any questions let me know and I can maybe take a screenshot if the instructions above are not clear enough. HMcCoy (talk) 19:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Instructions (possibly) for unfollowing Tibet's feed Multiple links BHZ Thanks Edits Rollback Re: Rollback Banners I was just looking at your page and was wondering how you made all those banner things. They look super cool and I would like to spruce up my page with them. Adagio and Espie (talk) 13:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi I know you are a new user. Welcome! :)--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:27, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Congrats for Rollback Hello! Re: Hello Thank you thank you! :D Did you forget did u forget about us being friends? I think u did. Asiaworld (talk) 10:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so u think you are a genius, huh? I can tell you that making bad edits and spamming are different. I was only making bad edits. So, in conclusion, what you just said on my talk page is ridiculous bullshit. Asiaworld (talk) 10:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) hahaha i just left the page blank. if i spammed the page will be full of nonsense words! do u even know the meaning of spam? hahahahaha aiya pranavincc3 get your words right!!! hahahaAsiaworld (talk) 13:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I was only asking you guys to look at my ideas. I never put any unknown thing into the conecpts page. Asiaworld (talk) 13:46, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :O You broke my Lucky Blover streak! :o :p--A Graalian (talk) 15:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Wow. :(--A Graalian (talk)